


Dimensional Royale True Ending

by Reaper_the_Phantom_Thief



Series: Dimensional Royale [6]
Category: BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (Video Game), Devil May Cry, Lego Ninjago, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Aidan Verde, Angel Neko, Crimson Blade, Masters von Shang, Mystery (Ninjago), Phantom Field, System XX(Cross Tag Battle), Zora Garmadon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper_the_Phantom_Thief/pseuds/Reaper_the_Phantom_Thief
Summary: The true ending of the adventure through the Phantom Field
Series: Dimensional Royale [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094639





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom.
> 
> I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.
> 
> I've put in the whole chapters where the lead up to the true ending are, certain dialogue has been replaced for the True Ending build up so please pay attention when comparing to Episode Team ATMC.

Chapter 2  
Stage: Abandoned Temple

Aidan: "What a weird place this is... It seems the scenery changes every few steps. Geez... She could've at least told me where the goal is." 'While I'm well past this point I might as well see about this presence I'm sensing.' "...Hey. You plan on following me forever?"

?: "...Aw, you got me. You're pretty sharp, ain'tcha?" A woman in a black ninja outfit and robotic equipment holding a sheathed katana appears. Mystery: "But yeah, sorry. You were having such an interesting conversation that I couldn't help but follow you for a bit."

Aidan: "I don't know who you are, or where you're from, but what do you want? Could it be..." I pull out the Keystone. "This?"

Mystery: "Ah, so this is it, huh? You're a lucky one. It'd make things simple if you could just give it to me, but... that's not gonna happen, is it? Hahaha... This place is interesting, but I don't intend to spend the rest of my life here, y'know? Which puts me in a bit of a predicament. I'd rather not have to play rough with people from other worlds."

Aidan: "Wait a minute. 'Other worlds'? Plural?" 'How many worlds are we dealing with here?'

Mystery: "What, you didn't pick up on that? This place is filled with people from several different worlds. Hell, I doubt you and I are from the same one."

Aidan: "Seriously...? What makes you so sure?"

Mystery: "Call it intuition. You've got an unfamiliar sort of power to you. I can tell you're fully human but you're clearly not an ordinary fighter. I can tell this power isn't that of an Elemental or a Spinjitzu master."

Aidan: "'Spinjitzu'? Uh..." 'That just screams a world of puking everywhere.'

Mystery: "Haven't heard the term, huh? Well in that case, what do you call your powers?"

Aidan: "...'Semblance.' 'Spirit Guardian.' 'Aura.'"

Mystery: "Heh, yep. Seems like it's more than just a difference in vocabulary. Hope I'll get a chance to see those skills in action."

Aidan: "Doesn't sound like you're playing dumb... Tch, now things are getting really complicated." 'Seriously, this is just crazy.'

Mystery: "I'll say. But the people from the other worlds aren't what's bothering me. It's that voice. There's something shady about her. I get the feeling that holding a tournament here isn't her main goal."

Aidan: "Which means she's up to something."

Mystery: "And using the tournament as a front. Yeah."

Aidan: "If you know all that... why were you following me?"

Mystery: "That blonde girl you were talking to earlier seemed way more informed than I am. Given how casually you were talking to her, I figured you might know some stuff too. I just chose the more approachable of the two of you."

Aidan: "I see. Well, you chose wrong. Wish I could help, but I don't know anything. And I don't know anything about that Rabbit. She even admitted it herself that she's from a different world herself. But she doesn't seem like the compassionate and info giving type."

Mystery: "Oh...? Are you telling me she can't be trusted?"

Aidan: "Well... Given the way she talked and the monstrous energy I felt from her, I guess she really can't be trusted. Doesn't seem like you can just guess what's she's thinking either."

Mystery: "I see... Then maybe I should just do my own investigation."

Aidan: "...!" 'This feeling again? Is someone close bye?'

Mystery : "Hm? Something wrong?"

Aidan: "N-No... Just thought I sensed something."

Mystery: "Sensed something? Must be your imagi-!?" Then an ambush comes that almost hit us.

Aidan: "Tch!"

Mystery: "Okay, I take that back." We see it's some teenage kid in a navy blue trench coat with a monstrous right arm and a girl in white clothing carrying a bayoneted rocket launcher.

Nero: "Dammit, we failed on that one!"

Lady: "Stay focused. It's not over yet."

Aidan: "Who are these two!?"

Nero: "You guys are pretty quick, I'll give you that."

Lady: "Hey, Nero, nows not the time to be complimenting the enemy."

Nero: "I thought it was pretty clear that it's just to stroke their ego a bit for an advantage."

Lady: "Depends on the kind of person the enemy is."

Mystery: "So tell me, what kind of advantage were you looking for when you attacked us out of nowhere?"

Aidan: "I think they made that clear enough. They weren't playing around with that attack. Nobody would do something like that if they weren't lookin' for a fight."

Nero: "...! Wh-What is this!?"

Lady: "What's up, Nero?"

Nero: "I'm sensing a strong power from the guy in the green coat... And a dark energy from the girl in black."

Mystery: "Y-You could sense my heart?"

Aidan: "It's that arm of his. It can help sense power." 'Not that I'm any different with Skeith's abilities.'

Nero: "You guys are clearly dangerous. You're not demons but you're still dangerous. Let's see how long you last in a fight!"

Aidan: "Huh?"

Nero: "I'm not about to stand here and let you go scot free."

Lady: "You also have the Keystone, don't you? Give it to us, now!" Readying her bazooka.

System: "Looks like our next challengers are these strong demon hunters! And they're going up against two powerful warriors. Let's see how these differences in power play out! Every eye in the stadium is glued to these contenders! So, let the match begin!"

Aidan: "Stop shoving us into random matches already!"

Mystery: "Just let it go. If she cared about our complaints, we'd never have to fight. I'm not exactly on your side... but we can be partners for now."

Aidan: "Alright... Just try and keep up, Black Sword Bitch."

Mystery: "Not a fan of the nickname... Call me Mystery."

Aidan: "I'm Aidan. Let's do this!"

Aidan Verde and Mystery vs Nero and Lady  
Theme: the Time has Come/Lady battle

Aidan: "Satisfied now?"

Nero: "Dammit! You guys are pretty tough."

Mystery: "The same goes for you guys."

Lady: "Nero, let's fall back for now."

Nero: "Ngh! I guess you're right."

Aidan: "...Hey, you guys. There's something fishy about all this. I don't think things are gonna be all lollipops and rainbows once we get this Keystone to the goal."

Lady: "...What makes you think that?"

Aidan: "Mostly my gut. But... I think I know someone who really does know what's going on. Based on her behavior, I don't think this is a regular old tournament. Hell, it's possible we don't even need to compete over the Keystone at all."

Lady: "Are you telling us to stop fighting?"

Aidan: "That's right." 'What'd you think I was trying to say?'

Lady: "...I get what you're saying, but without any evidence to back it up, it's hard to believe."

Nero: "Alright, fine! We'll let you handle the Keystone then."

Lady: "Wha-!?"

Mystery: "Wow, that saves us a lot of trouble. Though I'm a little worried about how trusting you're being..."

Lady: "Hey, Nero..."

Nero: "I mean, isn't it easier for everyone if we DON'T have to fight over the Keystone?"

Lady: "That's true, but..."

Nero: "And even if we do risk our lives for it, there's always the possibility that is IS useless after all, right? I don't like having to think about that one bit. This isn't a fight we're paid to finish but a life or death crisis for other worlds besides our own, which I think is worth fighting for."

Lady: "..."

Nero: "Your name is Aidan, right?"

Aidan: "Yeah."

Nero: "That thing may be our only chance of getting out of here. Better not lose it, okay?"

Lady: "And if someone does take it from you, then we never had this conversation... got it?"

Aidan: "Yeah, got it."

Lady: "...Alright, let's go."

Nero: "Laters!" They both run off.

Aidan: "...And they're gone. That kid needs to calm down..."

Mystery: "I think I'll be on my way too. It's been a fun little chat, but I can't hang around here forever. Besides, I've got some more investigation to do. And since I don't have the Keystone, I don't think I'm gonna run into much trouble. If we run into each other again, let's trade some information."

Aidan: "Sounds good to me. Just don't get your ass kicked before then."

Mystery: "Likewise. Watch your back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom.
> 
> I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.
> 
> I've put in the whole chapters where the lead up to the true ending are, certain dialogue has been replaced for the True Ending build up so please pay attention when comparing to Episode Team ATMC.

Chapter 3  
Stage: Forever Fall

Aidan: "The scenery changed again... But it definitely doesn't seem like the goal... Well, with any luck, I'll run into a familiar face and get some more information." 'Just saying the word luck makes me hope Qrow isn't here. As much as I look up to him, his Semblance is bad news for any situation.' "Hm? Who's that...?" I see a girl in a white dress with gold lining and she's got pink hair too.

Estelle: "Oh, Rita... Where did you go?"

Aidan: "That girls from another world... Just how many damn worlds are mixed together here...? She doesn't look like she'll attack me, though... Hey, you!"

Estelle: "Ack! Huh? Me...? ...Um, may I ask your name?"

Aidan: "Who, me? I'm Aidan Verde. And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not here to fight. I just want to ask you something."

Estelle: "Oh, well my name is Estellise but you can just call me Estelle... W-Wait, people might try to fight me here? Th-This place seems a little scary... B-But anyway, what did you want to know?"

Aidan: "You were brought here from somewhere else, right? What do you know about this world?"

Estelle: "Umm... They said that if we get ahold of something called a Keystone, we can get out of here, but other than that, I've got nothing..."

Aidan: "I see... You said 'we,' are there others with you?"

Estelle: "Well, kind of. My friend, Rita, and I were just together at the castle a few minutes ago but we got split up. Oh, maybe you saw her? She's got short, brown hair and is wearing a red and black robe."

Aidan: "I don't think so. I didn't see her on my way here, at least."

Estelle: "Oh... That's too bad..."

Aidan: "So, what do you plan to do if you see someone who's got a Keystone?"

Estelle: "Well... That's just it. I want get back home too, but I don't want to take someone else's chance either. I really wish we would all just work together to leave this place rather than fight each other like this."

Aidan: "Work together, huh.. Hey, do you-" But then my senses just hit me! Someone's close by. "...!? Look out!" They attack and we barely dodge!

Estelle: "Gyaah! Wh-What was that!?" I turn to see our assailant and it's someone I wasn't expecting to see.

Aidan: "Grr..." 'This guy again!? He just never learns, does he?' It's an black robot with red glowing parts wielding dual red energy daggers.

C. Blade: "I've finally found you, Green Demon..."

Estelle: "Wh-What is that!? A man made from Blastia?"

Aidan: "Huh? The hell's Blastia? This guy's called Crimson Blade, and he's an asshole who never learned how to listen." 'Even though we're supposed to be on the same side!'

C. Blade: "Girl. If you do not wish to die, walk away."

Estelle: "Huh? Wh-Why? What's going on here!?"

C. Blade: "This man - the Green Demon - must perish at my hand. If this truly is a closed world... then there is nothing to stay my blade. Which makes this the perfect place to fight you with no trouble."

Aidan: "What'd I just say about not listening? Look, I don't have time to entertain you, and we can't fight one-on-one." Then a strange, transparent man in dark green and a black cape comes by spouting nonsense. 'This energy... it's... more spectral than anything... is that a ghost?'

Morro: "Ohhhh? What's this I hear about entertainment? I could use some fun... I haven't had any prey in a while, so I was starting to get bored. Heh heh heh... Oh, and I like that face of yours. I can't wait to see it twisted in pain and humiliation!"

Estelle: "This guy kinda reminds me of an old acquaintance of mine. Um... are these guys always like this?"

Aidan: "I don't know about the ghost, but the robot sure is. I'd try to talk 'em out of this, but there's no point."

Estelle: "I-I see... Then, if we've got no choice, then I'll help you out."

Aidan: "Are you stupid!? Hurry up and run!"

Estelle: "I-I admit, I'm not the best fighter, but I can't just leave you to fight for yourself if the rules say so. Besides, you saved me from that attack earlier so I'm gonna return the favor."

Morro: "That's what I like to hear. You're just brimming with energy. Makes it all the more fun to crush it out if you!"

System: "Alrighty! Now that the players are all lined up, let's begin the tag battle!"

C. Blade: "I have my concerns about fighting alongside this man... but I shall not turn my back now. My personal mission is to finally win against the Green Demon. I shall claim my victory."

Morro: "Hyaaahahahahha! Die, die, die!"

Aidan: "Hey, take it easy!"

Aidan Verde and Estelle Sidos vs Crimson Blade and Morro  
Theme: Skeith's theme/Ghost Whip

Morro: "Grr... You bastards! I refuse to back down now!"

C. Blade: "A minor setback... But I shall not be swayed."

Aidan: "Damnit, we're not gonna last much longer like this. We're gonna need to find a chance to run and-"

System: "Bzzzzzt! No, no, no, NO! This was a tag battle, so the losers... Must EXIT IMMEDIATELY!" Then an eerie light appears around the two.

Morro: "The hell!?"

C. Blade: "Hmm!?" They disappear along with the light.

System: "Okay, see you all next match!"

Aidan: "...Maybe she does have her uses."

Estelle: "Whew... What strong opponents..."

Aidan: "Now that those assholes are out of the way, let's get back on track... You should help me out."

Estelle: "Huh?"

Aidan: "I need to destroy this stupid world so I can get back to my own. And not just me... It'd get you and your friends back to your world, too."

Estelle: "Is that... even possible?"

Aidan: "I don't know how I'd do it yet, but there's gotta be a way. And anything's better than playing along with this damn tournament."

Estelle: "Yeah... I guess you're right. It wouldn't be fair if me and my friends were the only ones to go home if we played along. If there is a way to get everyone back to their own worlds, then I say we gotta do it. Although... I don't know how much help I can be. After all I don't know anything about this place."

Aidan: "You said your friend's here too, right? Just tell her that we're working together once you meet up with her. The less people I have to fight, the better."

Estelle: "Oh! I can do that! I'll do whatever I can to help anyone who needs it. Oh! And just a heads up, my friends are all pretty strong. I'm sure you won't regret this!"

Aidan: "I'm really not expecting much, but... I'll see you later."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom.
> 
> I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.
> 
> I've put in the whole chapters where the lead up to the true ending are, certain dialogue has been replaced for the True Ending build up so please pay attention when comparing to Episode Team ATMC.

Chapter 6  
Stage: Mt. Glenn

Aidan: "Haah... Haah... Haah... Looks like I lost 'em."

Angel: "Ah! Aidan!"

Aidan: "Huh!? Angel!"

Angel: "Thank goodness, I've finally found you... I haven't seen anyone since I was transported away. It was really lonely..."

Aidan: "Didn't see anyone, huh? ...Then you're not hurt?"

Angel: "Oh, yeah, I'm totally fine! Um, what about you?"

Aidan: "I'm alright. Been challenged a few times, but I've still got the Keystone."

Angel: "I see... Good to hear it. By the way, have you managed to figure out anything about this world?"

Aidan: "No... I think this girl I met named Rachel Alucard might know something, though... I'd ask her for details if I had any idea where she was... I know you said you didn't see anyone but I just have to make sure if maybe you saw her, she's got blonde hair and is wearing a black dress, she's also wearing ribbons that look like bunny ears in her hair making pigtails, and she's got an umbrella with a cat face on it."

Angel: "Sorry I haven't... But I think I got some good circumstantial information while walking around this place."

Aidan: "Innis' power tell you anything?"

Angel: "Yes, I was using her to see through the illusion like feel to this place."

Aidan: "Alright... Right now, I need whatever information I can get."

Angel: "Okay... It seems like... this world isn't a 'world' at all... It's more like a closed space. And some sort of observer is just barely keeping it together. It's a small and unstable place... That's why there's so little consistency from place to place."

Aidan: "So there's an observer, huh?"

Angel: "Yes. But I don't think it's a human. It's more... machine-like..."

?: "Interesting. Tell me more." We hear a woman's voice that seems familiar to me. That's right, I met her earlier with that Karlof guy. Looks like she's with a guy in a green ninja outfit like her wielding a gold katana.

Aidan: "You... You're the first ones I fought!" 'Well... I fought her but I haven't met him yet.'

Lloyd: "Calm down, we don't intend to fight you."

Aidan: "Then what DO you want?"

Lloyd: "Just chill already. All we wanna do is talk."

Aidan: "Talk?" 'What could they possibly wanna talk about?'

Lloyd: "Yeah. About this world... The Keystone... Stuff like that."

Aidan: "Tch, so at the end of the day, you're just another punk after this rock."

Lloyd: "Hey, I said that we're not here to fight, alright? How many times do I have to tell you? Whatever, I'll just cut to the chase. To be honest, we have a Keystone too."

Aidan: "Wha- What are you tryin' to pull here?" He then pulls out a red Keystone.

Lloyd: "Believe me now?"

Angel: "Wow, he wasn't kidding... But it's a different color than ours..."

Lloyd: "That's right. If what that voice told me is true, we've gotta get all the other Keystones in order to get back to our original worlds."

Aidan: "'Get' the Keystones? Not 'protect' them?"

Angel: "You said 'other' Keystones... So does that mean we're not the only ones who have them?"

Lloyd: "Yeah. In addition to the two we have here, there are two others, for a total of four. Guess we're supposed to fight over those..."

Zora: "But that's all that we know. We still have no idea how this world is constructed, or what that voices motives are... So we want whatever clues we can get. So, now that we've told you what we know, mind returning the favor?"

Angel: "Aidan... what should we do?"

Aidan: "We really don't know much. Hell, we hardly even have a plan right now."

Zora: "That's fine by us. Whatever you can tell us would be appreciated. The more information we have, the better decisions we can make."

Aidan: "...Alright then."

Zora: "Thank you. Then let's get to it. In your conversation earlier, it sounded like you were discussing the existence of some kind of supervisor..."

Aidan: "W-Wait, were you eavesdropping? What's your problem!?"

Zora: "I may have accidentally overheard you... Anyway, is that true? Please tell me, Miss."

Angel: "...It's true. To elaborate, it's seems as though the supervisor isn't looking over a pre-existing world, but one they created and have full control over."

Lloyd: "A world created from scratch... Then, what, is this supervisor some sort of god?"

Zora: "I see... No wonder the energy here feels so disturbingly artificial. ...Interesting."

Lloyd: "What is it, Sis? Have you figured something out?"

Zora: "Yeah. This supervisor is likely holding the world together. Which would mean... that there's an easy way out of here."

Lloyd: "Huh. So, you're saying if we beat this punk down, this place will just disappear?"

Aidan: "Seriously...? What do you think, Angel?"

Angel: "I think she's got the right idea... but even if we destroy this world, there's no guarantee that we'll go back to our original ones."

Lloyd: "Yeah, I mean, Sensei Wu once said that the easy way out isn't always the best way out."

Zora: "Either way, it seems certain that we need to make contact with this supervisor."

Lloyd: "Right? It's not like we have any other leads. We should hurry up and find the bastard."

Aidan: "Hey, uh, hate to interrupt, but... An acquaintance of mine probably knows something about this supervisor... or should I say, 'Observer.'"

Lloyd: "What, are you serious!? That's awesome! We'll be out of here in no time!"

Zora: "Well, that's a godsend... So, where is this acquaintance of yours? How soon can we meet them?"

Aidan: "That's the problem, I've got no idea. Were looking for her right now."

Zora: "And what if we can't find her?"

Aidan: "I dunno. Maybe we try to interrogate that one girl?"

System: "Did I hear someone call for me? I think I diiiid!"

Aidan: "Gah!"

System: "If I so much as hear my name on the wind, I will run to the ends of the earth to meet my summoner! Well, well, well, well, well! What is this!? All the contestants we need for a two versus two tag battle, all in one place!"

Angel: "W-Wait, no, we didn't want to fight!"

System: "Where there is tag, there is battle; and where there is battle, there is tag! Aidan Verde and Angel Neko vs Lloyd and Zora Garmadon!"

Lloyd: "Wait, damnit! Stop!"

Zora: "It's no use, Lloyd. Trying to reason with her now will get us nowhere."

Aidan: "Yeah, doesn't look like we've got much choice. But if we've gotta fight, I'm goin' all out!"

Lloyd: "Bring it. I wanted to see what you guys were capable of anyway. We won't go easy on you, either!"

System: "Tag battle, staaaart!"

Aidan Verde and Angel Neko vs Lloyd Garmadon and Zora Garmadon  
Theme: Tournament Whip/Morrigan stage

System: "And here are your winners: Aidan and Angel! Wow, what a spectacle that was! Incredible work from both teams!"

Aidan: "There, the match is over. Now buzz off!"

System: "Aha, I get it. You want to make preparations for the next battle. I respect that. Well then, folks, I'll see you all at the next tag battle match. Ta-ta for now!"

Aidan: "...Is she gone?"

Angel: "...I think so."

Lloyd: "Gah, ow... Every damn time... Gotta admit, though, you guys are pretty good."

Zora: "Damn, we're running out of time... What you told us earlier... is that everything you know?"

Aidan: "Yeah, that's about it. Do you guys have anything?"

Zora: "Sorry, but we don't have anything outside of what we told you. I wish we had more to share."

Lloyd: "...Oh, wait. Tell us about that acquaintance of yours. Y'know, the one who might know something? We might not have any more information, but we can help you search for her, at least.

Aidan: "I guess so... Yeah, thanks. We could use some help."

Zora: "Wow... That's more honesty than I expected out of you. I thought you'd tell us 'I don't need YOUR help' or something."

Aidan: "Shut up, Little Missy. Or do you wanna pick up from where we left off?"

Zora: "Wha-!? L-Little Missy? So I praise you for honesty, and then you snap at me? ...Very well, get ready for a hefty hospital bill."

Lloyd: "W-Wait, Sis! Didn't we just agree to cooperate!?"

Angel: "A-Aidan! Please calm down!"

Aidan: "Tch!"

Zora: "Hmph."

Lloyd: "A-Anyway... This acquaintance of yours. What does she look like?"

Angel: "Well... She has blonde hair, wears a black dress, and has an umbrella with a cat face on it."

Aidan: "If she's wearing ribbons that look like bunny ears and talks down to you, you know you've got the right lady."

Angel: "Her name is Rachel Alucard."

Lloyd: "Blonde hair, black dress, named Rachel... Got it, we'll start looking."

Zora: "Time is of the essence. Let's get going." She runs off.

Lloyd: "H-Hold up- Sis! ...Ugh, well, guess this is goodbye for now. Take care, you two."

Aidan: "Heh, you don't need to worry about us... Now get movin'."

Lloyd: "Okay, later!"

Angel: "B-Be careful!" He runs off.

Aidan: "Now what do we do...?"

Angel: "We need to find that Rachel girl... Should we split up to look for her?"

Aidan: "Yeah, if we run into anyone while we're together, that voice will swoop in and push us into a battle. If you find Rachel, tell her to come see me right away. I dunno what she's hiding or what she intends to do... But I think she's gonna need this stone to do it." 'Along with the other three Keystones too.'

Angel: "Understood. Leave it to me!"

Aidan: "Yeah, I'm counting on you. I'll search for Rachel... And make my way to the goal." We go our separate ways and start looking.


	4. True Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom.
> 
> I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Chapter 9  
Stage: Final Stage

Aidan: "Wha... What...? Where am I? Connor...? Where are you? Wait, is this the first place I was in? Huh!? The Keystone...! It's gone..."

System: "Welcome to the final stage... Aidan Verde."

Aidan: "You bastard... What did you do!?"

System: "...All of the other factors will soon arrive."

Aidan: "...The other factors?" Then Estelle shows up with three other people, a man in black, a blue and silver knight and a girl matching the description she gave me when we met.

Estelle: "Ah! It's you!"

Yuri: "You know that guy, Estelle?"

Estelle: "Yes! That's the guy I was talking about earlier."

Flynn: "The one that saved from two assailants? Wait, Lady Estellise, did you thank him properly?"

Rita: "Dammit! Don't tell me we've been called to ANOTHER strange place!?" Then Nero and that red coated guy show up.

Nero: "Hm? Hey, is that you, Aidan!?"

Dante: "You... You're the copycat from earlier." And then Lloyd and Zora show up.

Zora: "It seems we weren't the only ones gathered here."

Lloyd: "Yeah... This feels a lot like the climax..."

Aidan: "Wait, are you guys all..."

System: "...Chosen visitors from other worlds..."

Aidan: "What are you after!? Why did you bring all of us here!?"

Nero: "Ah crap! My Keystone's missing!"

Yuri: "Huh? Yours is gone too?"

Aidan: "Huh? Keystones? You mean you guys had one too!?"

Dante: "Oh, c'mon kid! I thought I told you not to lose it!"

Flynn: "The same goes for you Yuri! How could be so careless!?"

Yuri: "Hey, don't look at me like that! I swear I had it just second ago!"

Nero: "Yeah! It's like it just disappeared!"

Aidan: "The same goes for me too."

System: "The Keystones I have you have served their purpose."

Zora: "Lloyd!"

Lloyd: "Damn, she took it..."

System: "The final sequence shall now commence."

Lloyd: "What the... What's happening!?" Then a white flash appears and when it clears a large multi colored ship looking thing is there.

Aidan: "Is that...?"

Lloyd: "That's the Keystones' true form..."

Yuri: "Geez, get a load of this..."

Nero: "So is this... the last boss or something?" Then the Rabbit shows up.

Rachel: "Ugh... We were too late!"

Aidan: "Rabbit! Now you show up... Time for some answers! What is that thing?"

Rachel: "...Very well. That 'thing' is a device built for observation across dimensional boundaries. It can reach dimensional boundaries to extract subjects from different worlds and analyze their information... Then, having established links with said subjects, it advances to their world... and begins to invade."

Aidan: "Invade...!?"

Rachel: "The System has already reached its final phase, and is about to open the final door..."

Aidan: "Tch... That doesn't sound good. So, how do we stop it!?"

Rachel: "All we can do now is destroy it... But as for what happens after that... God only knows weather we'll escape this world alive or not."

Aidan: "Are you serious...?"

Lloyd: "Hey! Don't freak out on us now!"

Zora: "We had no clue how to solve this up until now. We should be happy that we're getting somewhere."

Yuri: "I didn't completely follow what she was saying, but it seems like all of our worlds are in danger."

Flynn: "Indeed... All we can do now is fight!"

Dante: "Now I understand what we have to do."

Nero: "Exactly! If we can take that thing down then that should put an end to this!"

Lloyd: "Let's do this, Aidan!"

Aidan: "...Yeah, you're right. There's no point in worrying over what comes next! All we gotta do is crush you! We'll never let you take advantage of us again!"

Pre battle dialogue if you wanna fight with Yuri Lowell:

Aidan: "You. What's your name."

Yuri: "Yuri. Yuri Lowell. Thank you for looking after Estelle."

Aidan: "It just kinda happened. Actually, you could say I got her involved. Lend me a hand! Let's kick this thing's ass!"

Yuri: "Oh, you got it!" He says drawing his sword.

Pre battle dialogue if you wanna fight with Lloyd Garmadon:

Aidan: "Sorry to drag you into this."

Lloyd: "No worries! We promised to work together, remember? And besides... a ninja never quits anyway!"

Aidan: "Let's go, Lloyd!"

Lloyd: "Ninjaaaaago!" He says while charging up his powers.

Pre battle dialogue if you wanna fight with Nero:

Aidan: "You up for this?"

Nero: "Hell yeah! It may not be a demon but I'll fight anything to protect those I care for."

Aidan: "Just don't let your guard down, Nero!"

Nero: "Yeah, we've got this!" He says twisting his sword handle to charge it up.

Aidan Verde and Yuri Lowell, Lloyd Garmadon or Nero vs System(ultimate)

Theme: Crossing Fate(RWBY ver.)

System: "Gaaaaaah...!"

Aidan: "You've lost."

Yuri: "And we're just getting started. There's no way you could take all of us."

Nero: "You got greedy. You chose to devour people who don't go down so easily."

Lloyd: "A ninja NEVER quits... Now stay down!"

Aidan: "This is the end! C'mon! C'mon! I'm Right Here! Skeeeeeeiiiith!" I summon my Spirit Guardian to deliver the final blow with Skeith's ultimate technique... "Demonic Divider!"

System: "Gh... Gah... Ugh... The world... is colla-" She shuts down before she can finish.

Lloyd: "The sky... It's clearing up..."

Nero: "Then that means... we've won!"

Zoe's: "Hmph. You never know. Sometimes things like these aren't so easy to kill."

Rita: "Yeah, don't most villains do that whole 'this isn't even my final form!' thing? So cliche."

Estelle: "R-Rita! Please don't joke like that!"

Yuri: "Haha. I think I've had enough fighting for one day."

Aidan: "So, what's the story, Rabbit?"

Rachel: "It seems that all of the converging energy has disappeared without a trace. Meaning... This might have actually worked."

Lloyd: "For real? Then we did it!"

Dante: "So, what happens now...?"

Rachel: "It will begin soon..." Everything starts shaking.

Aidan: "What!? What's going on!?"

Rachel: "Well, now that the thread holding this world together has been destroyed, the Phantom Field has begun to collapse."

Lloyd: "That... doesn't sound good!"

Rachel: "Rest assured... the energy accumulated in the Keystones has already been depleted. If we just leave things be, we will be able to go back to our original worlds."

Estelle: "Wait a minute! What about the people who aren't gathered here?"

Flynn: "Right! We're not the only ones in this world."

Rachel: "Not to worry. Everything will return to how it should be. Now, the worlds shall be released..." Everything goes black and I pass out for a second. And when I come too...


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom.
> 
> I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Chapter 10  
Stage: Vacuo

Aidan: "...Ugh. What the hell happened...? Am I... near Vacuo?"

?: "That is correct." I hear a familiar voice behind me.

Aidan: "Masters!? What are you doing here?"

Masters: "I was dragged into that other world along with you. I'm fully aware of what occurred though. And you're assumption is correct... Vacuo is up ahead."

Aidan: "Then that means... we're back. ...But I wonder: did all of the others make it back home too?"

Masters: "Heh heh. Please do not fret. I'm certain that they did."

Aidan: "Ugh... I feel like it's all been one long nightmare."

Masters: "Then you must have taken quite a nap."

Aidan: "I'll say."

Masters: "But enough chatter. I'd suggest you go into the city to get some rest after that adventure... Once your done with that then you must depart. You have things to do, don't you?"

Aidan: "...Yeah. Time to get going!"


End file.
